Talk:Tailed Beast
genders As proven many times, the gender classification refers to mental and social identity rather than biological status. It may be annoying I keep bringing this up, but it's true. I would stop if it weren't for instances like Swirl Zetsu which we list as male, but why don't we then the Tailed Beasts? The would be point "genderless pronouns" is moot since we can tell clearly that Kurama is a he both mentally and biologically. I see no feminine personality traits or physical features--Elveonora (talk) 12:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :It would be wise to not go into this subject as it is just a can of worms waiting to explode.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:21, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, but just curious, was Swirl Zetsu specifically referred to as "he" in the manga? On top of that, are we just going to ignore that the Five-Tails was given female voice in the anime?--Elveonora (talk) 12:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::No clue about Swirl Zetsu, but I assume considering Zetsu is listed as male all of his clones would as well. And yes we are going to ignore the Five-Tails female voice, because Naruto also has a female voice actress, and yeah male. Not uncommon in Japan. Or in America to be honest.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Except all female voice actress for male characters in Naruto do sound male, this one doesn't, perhaps intentionally. For Swirl Zetsu, I beg Seelentau for investigation if the Japanese dialogue somehow suggests a gender, because anatomically "he" is barely anything--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::I did mention "clone"...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) So? Anatomically, Swirl Zetsu is less of a man than other Zetsus, he doesn't even have visible internal or external organs. Again, gender doesn't refer to genetics. I meant if Seelentau could check all the Swirl Zetsu dialogue if there's anything suggesting masculinity or male pronouns.--Elveonora (talk) 14:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not going into the physics and metaphysics on gender identity. I'm just saying, in Swirl Zetsu's case because Zetsu has been identified as male, that as a clone, Swirl was also identified as such. I repeat I am not and will not get into the physics and metaphysics of gender identity.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I won't encourage this discussion either, since it's simply not up to us to decide if any character is male or female. Seelentau 愛議 14:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds wise... for the forthcoming future, here I depart again with a tail in between my legs. Just please confirm or deny Swirl Zetsu being male or anything for that matter, so it goes in accordance with what you just wrote above instead of "us" deciding that he "must" be male since Zetsu is one. They are more of a siblings than clones. And since Orochimaru "wasn't" (was in fact) a female biologically in Part I. it should be even so it's not hypocritical.--Elveonora (talk) 14:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is no "he" or "she" in Japanese. Seelentau 愛議 15:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::And unless the third databook entry has been wrong for the past 2 or 3 years, Zetsu was listed as male.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The thing is, he wasn't. Seelentau 愛議 18:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ho hooo then.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Now I feel offended and grossed.--Elveonora (talk) 22:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Young Biju image Why was a 1080p png image replaced by an image of inferior quality across the tailed beasts articles without discussion ? I'm posting this here rather than 9 times over all the tailed beasts articles. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) well feel free to replace those images with 1080 higher res versions.--RexGodwin (talk) 20:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Manga images Ok, seriously? Do we need these anymore? We have perfectly fine anime images of the exact same thing, without the awkward borders/backgrounds, plus Jinchuriki in the images...and its not like any of the Biju have any massive differences between the mediums, they look exactly the same..--RexGodwin (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : They're staying. End of story. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:27, September 13, 2013 (UTC) No need to act all high and mighty.. maybe actually say a reason?--RexGodwin (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :TTF, calm down, no need to be aggressive / hostile to a legitimate question... :What reason is there to keep both ? The anime depicted the tailed beasts without any differences so I have no idea why we've kept the manga image this long. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 22:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well i'd say the previous anime images of the lesser seen Bijū weren't as good as the artbook images, but now that we literally have the exact images in animated form, i don't see a reason.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Wait, are you referring to the one on this page. 'Cuz that's the one I was talking about. The ones on the Bijū's individual pages, I'm not so sure about. Bring it up on their talk pages. Saves confusion. Or be more specific in the future. I thought you were referring to the one we have of them collectively in a group from the artbook on this page, which is staying until the anime provides us some better rendition. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Yeah i meant as their infobox ones. Agreed about on this page, the manga one is good since it shows all of them.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Keep in mind the decision that is made here will most likely effect many more characters and should also have influence in the previous discussion about the Part I and Part II tabs. Carry on.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Since this will effect at least nine pages and to keep it all in one place I'll make my comment here rather than the individual pages. I agree with no longer needing the manga image in the infoboxs of each Tailed Beast. The anime has perfect representations of each now. Arrancar79 (talk) 17:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is that, although the anime has depicted them, they're technically not canon representations, because the song they were shown in (the tailed beast counting song) is an anime OVA and it would piss off a lot of users if we started swapping out images of tailed beasts that are "canon" with non-canon images from an OVA. Just to make people aware. However, I would have no objection to just removing the manga images for the tailed beasts and leaving the anime image there. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Fortunately in this case it seems they were nearly exact representations of the depiction in the manga for what it's worth. Arrancar79 (talk) 20:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC)